In some implementations, transistors, such as metal-oxide-semiconductor field-effect transistors (MOSFETs) may by multi-gate devices (e.g., tri-gate transistors, FinFETs or the like). Such structures may offer the advantages of more current flow when the device is on and less current flow when the device is off as compared to similar planar transistor structures, and may thereby provide greater performance and less power usage. For example, multi-gate devices may include a fin or the like such as a silicon fin that is coupled to a source, a drain, and a gate between the source and the drain. The fin may include a channel region adjacent to the gate.
Furthermore, as device improvements are sought, different materials may be implemented for the various components of the multi-gate devices. In particular, the fin or pillar may be made up of materials other than silicon in order to improve device performance. Such materials may provide increased electron and/or hole mobilities or the like to increase drive current, for example. As new materials are provided within the fin structure, the optimization of channel mobility and subfin leakage may be a continuing problem.
As such, existing techniques do not provide for transistor structures with enhanced channel mobility and minimal or reduced leakage such as subfin leakage. Such problems may become critical as devices having increased speed, enhanced drive current, and low power consumption are needed in various applications.